Unexpected Memories
by millenniumthief
Summary: A figure from Rafael's past causes unbidden memories to surface, but after all these years, could he finally be ready to put it all behind him and start anew?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

A/N: What?! One of my stories makes no mention of Bakura anywhere in its plot?! That's right; here's my audition to play as Rafael in Asiera's forum: "YuGiOh: You've Got Questions We've Got Answers." Check it out!

As I am vying for a chance to play Rafael, I would greatly appreciate any kind of feedback and concrit. What's in-character and what seems out-of-character? What works and what doesn't? I'm looking forward to what you have to say, and I hope you enjoy my first non-Bakura-centric fic!

Unexpected Memories

A satisfied "humph" escaped Rafael as the windscreen he had been fighting with finally slid easily into place on the frame of his motorcycle. "Perfect." Stepping back, he admired his handiwork.

Being a thrill seeker and naturally good with machines of all types, he had most definitely found his calling building and modifying various motorcycles. The one in front of him was four months in the making and finally completed. It was sleek and obviously fast; instead of the typical two or four cylinder engine, he had opted for an eight cylinder engine. This bike had some power behind it, and Rafael couldn't be more pleased.

He had been a bit shocked to find just how lucrative his hobby could be. Custom built motorcycles sold for a lot of money, and as a side job he could repair anything anyone brought to him. On top of that, there were always expositions, stunt shows, and races that Rafael was becoming quite well-known for.

Finally glancing away from his creation, he grabbed his helmet from a side shelf and put it on, kicking the bike into gear. This particular one was destined for one of those shows in about two hours, and he couldn't afford to be late.

He steered the bike onto the highway and let it loose, speeding down the pavement at a breakneck pace. When he could go that fast, there was no point in worrying about getting caught; no one would be able to catch him anyway…or so he thought. He was only a few miles away from his destination when a brilliantly yellow bike passed him up, obviously pushing the limits of its abilities.

Rafael was shocked, unintentionally slowing down as he watched it pull away, but soon he was giving the bike more gas in an attempt to pass the other biker in an unofficial race to the motorcycle show. He took off like a shot and soon pulled up right behind the other's tailpipe. Waiting for a car on the other side of the road to go by, he kicked the bike up another gear, sailing past the other. Within another minute, he killed the purring bike, sitting smugly at the show and waiting for the yellow motorcycle to get there.

It came to a screeching halt in front of him, leaving scorch marks on the pavement. Its passenger hopped down, ripping off his helmet. "No way! It is you! Whatcha been up to, mate?"

Rafael only had time to recognize the crazy brown hair and familiar accent before a hand gripped his shoulder and shook him in a friendly way. "Valon?"

With a laugh, Valon removed his hand and held his arms up in a casual shrug. "None other. I hadn't expected to actually run into you at one o' these! Quite the surprise, right? So's this what you've been doin' for the past few years?"

"Yeah, repairs and expositions. It's a way of living, and it isn't too bad." Rafael replied, fighting down the memories that Valon's reappearance had sparked in him. At least to this one person, he had to appear as the calm, smug man he had once been. That wasn't to say he wasn't still confident, and overly so sometimes, but things had been so different since…he voluntarily shut down that train of thought.

"I'd say it's 'not too bad!' You're practically famous from all of these you've taken first in! And with that bike, I can see why. How much work'd you put into that one?" Valon gushed, eager to catch up on times gone by.

Rafael shrugged. "Enough."

The Australian let out another hearty laugh. "Trade secrets, I suppose? Not that it matters, 'cause I'm going to take first in this race." He smiled, remembering another time they had raced. "Are you gonna polish my boots if I win?" he asked jokingly.

"You wish, Valon. Just don't cry when you lose," the other man retorted, causing Valon to chuckle again.

"Alright, I guess we'll see at the end then." Putting back on his helmet, he wheeled his motorcycle to be inspected and entered into the show.

Rafael watched him go before following suit, preparing to get the winnings from his latest victory.

--

Valon watched good-naturedly as Rafael stepped off of the winner's platform, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. He gave an overdramatic sigh as the winner approached him, once again grasping his shoulder. "Congratulations, mate! Guess I shouldn't've expected anything different, eh? Ah well."

Rafael looked at his friend, knowing that it was high time to say goodbye again. Night had already fallen, and he had a ways to go before he could get home. "See ya around, Valon. Nice show today."

"That's it? Well, good seein' ya I guess. I gotta get going anyway; I got another place to be in a couple days. 'Til next time!" He held out his hand for Rafael to shake, pulling back in a silent farewell.

Rafael once again traversed the now lonely highway on his way home, mind churning after his run-in with Valon. It simply brought up too many things he didn't want to remember, particularly the painful event that had started it all. Once he arrived and tucked in for the night however, it appeared his dreams didn't want him to forget.

_A giant tidal wave swept towards the boat with his family, knocking them away from him…Another sped towards his raft, the only hope of his salvation. And then, that eye…the Great Leviathan stared him down as monster after monster disappeared into it, feeding its growth. Screaming…terror…hopelessness…anger…sadness…the family he would never see again flashed in his vision…_

"_Rafael, we miss you…" his little sister cried. "Come to see us?"_

"_How?" he asked, this dream suddenly seeming much more real._

"_You know where to find us," his brother said, "because he's shown you to us before. Please?"_

_The graveyard Dartz had shown him materialized under his feet and he stood looking down on the graves of his family. "I'll…try…" _

The dream slowly faded from his view and Rafael jerked awake in his bed, realizing he wasn't going to get much more sleep after that. He hadn't been back to that place since he had first seen it, content just to put his demons to rest his own way, but now…silently he cursed Valon for bringing these unwanted memories back to the surface, but then realized it wasn't exactly the other man's fault.

Groaning, Rafael slid out of the bed and put on his clothes, prepared to ride for the second time that night.

The air was muggy and suppressing as he followed the route he had never forgotten, even after all the past years and all too quickly for his tastes, he arrived at the cemetery. Approaching the tombstones, he knelt in front of them.

_I knew you would make it!_ a girl's voice rang out. _We needed to tell you-_

_There's no reason to worry about us anymore! _his brother chimed in. _We've always been with you, watching over you just like your Guardians!_

"Then why have I never felt you before?" Rafael asked, relatively calm in the face of this situation. "Why didn't you come to see me earlier?"

_Silly! You didn't want to notice us! That evil person made you lose hope in us, _his sister explained in chiding tones. _And honestly, now that we've seen you, we can move on…but please don't forget about us again…?_

_Yeah, Rafael, remember us always? You don't have to…think you're alone. We may not be next to you always, but we'll be with you…Don't give up hope._

"I will." He glanced up to see two shimmering lights appearing above him, and even though it was slightly hidden by his careful, emotionless mask, his eyes softened slightly.

_Promise! _they commanded him.

A small smile quirked his mouth as the childish phrase brought back the good parts of his childhood that he had left behind. "I promise…"

_Good…see you when you get here, Rafael, OK? _his brother asked. _Of course you will. Goodbye!_

_Yeah, goodbye!_

A simple nod was all he managed, but his siblings seemed to understand, and the soft glow faded from his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure of what he was feeling, but for the first time since he had been freed from Dartz's grasp, he felt light. Was this the hope that he had lost? A warm feeling entered his heart remembering the last words of his brother and sister, something he hadn't felt in a long time, optimism for the future and love. Rafael had to send one last, belated message to his siblings, even though they couldn't hear him, one of gratitude for never giving up on him and helping him through…

'Thank you…'

--


End file.
